


it's a wonderful life

by Hbm106



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas Movies, Fluff, It's a Wonderful Life, M/M, Snuggling, Winter, cuddling and eating take-out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbm106/pseuds/Hbm106
Summary: Neil and Andrew have a quiet night before heading to the cabin with the foxes.oneshot for AFTG Exchange for @dkafterdark





	it's a wonderful life

Andrew feels like he is always waiting. Always waiting for night practice to be over. Always waiting for his damn Exy-obsessed boyfriend and Kevin to quit debating whether Jeremy Knox should get the Day Award—basically the Heisman of the Exy world—for more than two years in a row. Always waiting for Neil to get his ass back from a run.  
Now, he is waiting in the barely defrosted car shivering waiting for his Kevin and Neil to pack their stuff into the trunk of the Maserati.  
“Shit,” calls Kevin. Instead of explaining, he turns on his heel and runs back toward the dorms as Neil gets into the passenger seat.  
Neil smirks, “Ten bucks says he forgot the vodka.”  
Andrew gives him a dead expression, “Don’t tell me they got to you with the betting.”  
Neil’s expression turns shocked as if he just realized what he said before it transforms into accepting. He shrugs, “They tend to rub off on you.”  
Andrew turns his attention back to the door Kevin ran into.  
Neil leans back and closes his eyes, relieved to finally be getting on the road. Wymack told them all to get out of his sight until the end of winter break. Already, the upperclassmen left with Nicky riding along because lately his bubbling about Erik’s upcoming visit has been putting Andrew on edge. Aaron opted out of the trip because Katelyn’s parents invited them to go skiing. Neil would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little relieved.  
After ten minutes without Kevin returning, Andrew huffs, “Go get him.”  
Neil side eyes him. “Just leave him.”  
The side of Andrew’s mouth barely lifts at the suggestion. “Alright.” Andrew backs out of his parking spot and immediately heads toward the interstate.  
Neil uses the last 3% of battery his phone has to ring Kevin, who doesn’t answer. “We left. We’ll see you in a week. Andrew says don’t get killed.”  
When he hangs up, Neil notices they headed south opposed to north, where the cabin they’re supposed to be staying at with the foxes is at. “Are we—“  
“Headed to Columbia.”  
Before he can ask, Andrew continues, “I need a break before I spend a week with all of them. We’ll catch up with them later.”  
It’s not long before they make it to the cousins’ house. They unload the car and Neil steals Andrew’s phone to call for take-out and to give Matt an update on their plans. After his calls, Neil finds Andrew bundled under two blankets on the couch watching some Christmas movie.  
He smirks when he sees what’s playing, “Why are you watching It’s a Wonderful Life?”  
Andrew lifts an eyebrow at him, “Why do you know what movie this is?”  
Neil rolls his eyes, “I was on the run, not living under a rock. This comes on every year, it was inevitable I’d seen it at least once.”  
In response, Andrew lifts a corner of the blankets in invitation for Neil to join him.  
Neil readily snuggles in next to him and stays there until they hear the bell ring meaning their food is there. Neil chuckles to himself as he gets up to get the door and Andrew throws him a mildly confused look.  
Neil points to the door, “An angel got its wings because we ordered take-out.”  
After he returns and hands Andrew his food, Neil returns to his warm position against Andrew and watches intently as George Bailey and Mary sing to each other after falling into the pool.  
“This is my favorite Christmas movie.”  
Shocked at this unprompted information, Neil stares at Andrew waiting for him to elaborate.  
“It reminds me that everything that’s happened is for a reason. Tilda, Drake, Riko.” Andrew meets his eyes on the last one. “I took a lot of shit, but I know it helped someone else not have to.”  
Neil knew he was done sharing because he went back to eating his lo mein.  
When the movie ends and Andrew moves as if he is heading off to get ready for bed, Neil grabs his hand to stop him. His other hand goes to the back of Andrew’s neck and he pulls their heads together so that they’re almost touching. “I’m glad you exist,” he murmurs against Andrew’s mouth right before their lips meet. “I know that if I hadn’t met you, if you hadn’t had my back, I wouldn’t be here right now. You gave me something to live for.”  
Neil uses the hand still holding his to lead him to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to add another oneshot closer to Christmas so stay tuned! :)


End file.
